1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly which allows for the convenient and secure assembly of a cable thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the trend of the computer industry continues toward miniaturization, electrical connectors are becoming increasingly compact in electronic devices having increased functional abilities and reduced volume. Thus, complementary connecting devices should also be decreased in size for mating with the related connectors. Additionally, the assembly process should be simple, efficient and substantial for improving assembly efficiency and decreasing production costs.
FIG. 1 shows a cable connector assembly disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 83214112 which is related to the present invention. The cable connector assembly includes a main body 6 having a receiving recess 61 and two screw holes 62 disposed on opposite sides of the recess 61, a clamp member 7 forming an elliptical clamping portion 71 and two holes 72 on opposite sides of the clamping portion 71 corresponding to the screw holes 62 of the body 6, and a cable 8. After positioning the cable 8 within the receiving recess 61, the clamping member 7 is positioned on the body 6 whereby the clamping portion 71 abuts against the cable 8. The clamp member 7 is then attached to the body 6 by means of a bolt 63 extending through each hole 72 of the clamp member 7 and threadedly engaging with the corresponding screw hole 62 of the body 6. Thus the cable 8 is attached to the body 6 of the connector.
However, since the size of the cable doesn't change after the cable is attached to the body of the connector, the general size of the cable connector assembly is predetermined and cannot be adapted to accommodate cables of smaller size. Thus, the cable cannot be used with electronic devices having a narrower receiving recess. Furthermore, the assembly process of the prior art is laborious and the cable clamp member may not properly retain the cable therein. Hence, the cable may become loosened or disengaged from the body of the connector.